


Moon River

by musquiders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, i just love them too much, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musquiders/pseuds/musquiders
Summary: Eddie grunted as he arose from the warm world around him, quickly pulling a hoodie over his bare chest to escape the cold. He made his way down the stairs, soft music getting louder with each step he declined. Eddie turned the corner to find Richie sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking through some old records they kept in their living room.-OR-Eddie finds Richie downstairs listening to records at 3am and joins him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Moon River

Eddie awoke with a start. 

A slow song suddenly blasted through the house, the volume quickly being turned down by an unknown person who swore under his breath. _It was coming from downstairs_ , he thought. He reached for his husband, Richie, without thought, but was surprised to feel nothing but his absence, a soft pillow taking his place. Eddie looked over at the alarm clock on his own bedside table. It read _3:42am_ in a blinding red light. The man sighed softly. He had to work tomorrow morning and he _hated_ being woken up.

Eddie grunted as he arose from the warm world around him, quickly pulling a hoodie over his bare chest to escape the cold. He made his way down the stairs, soft music getting louder with each step he declined. Eddie turned the corner to find Richie sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking through some old records they kept in their living room. _Fly Me To The Moon_ by Frank Sinatra was playing on the old record player Eddie had- ahem- _borrowed_ from his mother when he moved out of his childhood home. She was dead now, anyway, so she wouldn’t mind. He hoped.

The fire in the fireplace softly crackled and popped, and Eddie noticed Richie had also lit some candles. The room looked like a firefighter’s nightmare. He shivered. It was the middle of October, so the weather slowly got colder every day. Eddie liked the fall. The colors were so beautiful, and he loved the cold weather. It also meant cozying up next to Richie and watching scary movies. 

He watched as shadows danced across Richie’s face. His muscles were relaxed, and he looked very calm, which was rare for him. His glasses shone from the candles on the coffee table next to him while he looked contently at a Chet Baker album. Eddie took a second to admire Richie’s features. How his slightly-long, slightly-curly hair framed his face wonderfully, and how his hazel eyes were prominent and bright from the fire. His jawline popped into view just right, making Eddie swoon. 

“Wha’cha doing, stranger?” Eddie smiled softly and leaned against the banister.

“ _Jesus christ,_ Eds!” Richie jumped and turned around, greeting Eddie with a toothy yet embarrassed grin. Eddie loved his bucked teeth. He didn’t even know why- they just matched his personality so well. Richie contemplated getting braces to fix them when they first started dating, but Eddie was against it. So, he didn’t get them. That was the thing about Richie- he did whatever made Eddie happy. When Richie wanted to go see a comedy but Eddie wanted to see a horror even though he _despised_ horror- I mean, they fought a killer clown twice and almost died a _handful_ of times, why in the hell would he like horror- he went with Eddie’s suggestion just so he’d be happy. Richie always wants what’s best for his husband, which obviously makes Eddie’s heart ache from affection.

“Hey, darling. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice was soft and inviting. Eddie took the invitation. 

He made his way across the room and helped Richie up off the ground. Richie’s knees popped when they straightened, making him wince. 

“Gettin’ old,” Richie smiled as Eddie pulled him closer.

The song ended, and _Moon River_ , also by Frank Sinatra, started playing.

**_‘Moon River, wider than a mile,’_ **

“Why did you light candles if you already have the fire going, you dumbass?” Eddie huffed out a laugh as he interlocked his fingers with his husband’s.

**_‘I’m crossing you in style, someday,’_ **

“I like how it looks, I guess,” He replied, kissing the top of Eddie’s head. His hair smelled like coconuts.

“Why’re you awake in the first place?”

**_‘Oh, dream maker,’_ **

“Nightmare,” Richie sighed. Eddie rested his head on his shoulder, one arm around his other shoulder, the other holding his hand. Richie’s other hand was locked around Eddie’s waist. They started to sway to the music.

**_‘You heart-breaker,’_ **

“The deadlights again?” Eddie asked softly, breathing in the scent that hung onto the shirt his husband was wearing. It was one of his own tour shirts, it pictured a Richie bobblehead and the text above it said _‘TRASHMOUTH- SORRY, MOMMY DEAREST!”_ in bold letters. He hated the design.

**_‘Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way,’_ **

“Yeah. I just can’t get those visions out of my head, you getting impaled, or getting an arm cut off, or anything like that,” Eddie hushed him and helped his breathing slow. He kissed the taller man on the cheek.

**_‘Two drifters, off to see the world,’_ **

“It’s okay, Rich. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**_‘There’s such a lot of world to see,’_ **

“I know. I’m glad,” Richie looked down at his husband. Eddie’s brown eyes shone from the candlelight. He had it _bad_ , that’s for sure. “I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone.”

**_‘We’re after the same rainbows, and waitin’ round the bend,”_ **

They were silent for a moment, taking in their surroundings. The carpet felt nice against their bare feet as they slowly danced to the deep voice singing out of the speaker. Eddie sighed deeply but happily as he gazed lovingly into his husband’s eyes. This was nice. Usually they were both too busy for more than a second of time just the two of them. Eddie’s job kept him occupied most of the time while Richie was busy writing new material. But, they found small things to do together to keep eachother happy.

**_‘My huckleberry friend,’_ **

Eddie cupped his hands around Richie’s face as they danced. They both smiled. They were in love, and nothing else mattered in that moment. 

“I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you too, Richie.”

He pulled him into a kiss.

**_‘Moon river and me.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> sorry this is short, i just was listening to frank sinatra and i thought about soft reddie so here we are!  
> pls tell me what u think, this is my first fic on here so im up for constructive criticism :-)


End file.
